


Chilling

by Celestlian



Series: Wylan The White Comic Relief [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Wylan stop interrupting them they’re just chilling, fun times, next oneshot will be about the Crows of colour trying on new outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: The Crows of Colour are chilling in their apartment when they are rudely interrupted by Wylan.





	Chilling

Inej was drinking lemonade. It had been two weeks since Wylan said “melanin brethren” for the first time, and she wasn’t sure why he’d said it. 

She looked over at Kuwei, who was drawing. Inej had tied her hair up. It was hot today, so she wore white shorts and a light purple flowy top. Jesper was wearing white shorts too, and a rainbow t-shirt. Kuwei was wearing a brown shorts and a light red top. 

“It’s so hot,” Jesper groaned. He threw an arm over his eyes. Inej knew he was trying to sleep away the day, but she asked anyway. 

“Why don’t you get another cold drink? Your cola’s gone warm.” 

“Has it?” Jesper asked. He removed his arm from his face and sat up, grabbing the drink and feeling it. “Huh, so it has. Thanks Inej, you’re the best.” 

He opened the door to the big bedroom the three stayed in and walked out, whistling a merry tune.

Inej couldn’t help the flush that came to her cheeks. Kuwei looked her way when Jesper had left the room. 

“He’s right, Inej. You are.” 

“I wouldn’t say _that_,” Inej said, flushing more than before. “I just give advice to people.” 

“That’s what makes you so good,” Kuwei insisted. Inej closed her eyes and sipped more of her lemonade. Kuwei sat down next to her on the windowpane, and the two relaxed. Inej sighed contentedly. 

“This is nice.” She cracked open an eye. “What were you drawing, Kuwei?” 

Kuwei blushed. “Um...us three.” 

He thrust his notebook into her hands. Inej placed the glass of lemonade on the table beside her, careful not to let it fall over, before she took the notebook. Her eyes widened on seeing the detail, and the effort that Kuwei had put in. She looked at the Shu boy in front of her.

“Wow Kuwei, this is amazing! How did you-” 

“Good AFTERNOON, my fellow ethnics!” 

Someone had kicked open the door. Inej immediately knew who it was. She laughed nervously, and Kuwei sighed.

”Hello, Wylan.” 

Wylan casually sat down on Jesper’s bed. Kuwei’s eye twitched. Inej placed her hand on his before turning to Wylan. 

“You know,” Wylan said as he laid down on Jesper’s bed, arms folded behind his head, “I wonder what you guys do when it’s hot.” 

“We drink lemonade and draw and stuff like that.”

“Oh? I thought you’d do other stuff.”

“Like what?” Inej asked. 

“You know, dress up in a costume and...”

Wylan shimmied his hips. Inej looked confused for a moment - then, she realised, and her eyes widened. Kuwei squeezed her hand. Wylan must have thought she didn’t know the implications, because Wylan opened his mouth to answer. However, before he could, Jesper kicked open the door.

”HELLO FRIENDS!”

Inej couldn’t help but snort, and Kuwei laughed. The only one was who laughing uncomfortably hysterically was Wylan, and Jesper had to wait until Wylan had calmed down to carry on the conversation. 

“Hey Wylan.” 

“Hey Jes.” 

Jesper joined Inej and Kuwei on the windowsill. Wylan immediately got up and bounded over to them. 

“There’s not enough spa-” 

Wylan squished everyone else together as he settled onto the windowsill. Kuwei sighed irritably, eyes narrowed. 

This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
